


танцуй, полумесяц

by lliquid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lliquid/pseuds/lliquid
Summary: они просто сидят и смотрят вдаль, на небо, глубоко в море, и не говорят ни слова. ведь говорить не о чем, да и слова не особенно нужны. они все равно не смогут друг друга понять. не дано понять водной деве дел, происходящих среди богов, на небесах. не дано лунной богине спуститься в пучины вод, увидеть иной мир. они слишком разные.
Relationships: лунная богиня/морская царица
Kudos: 1





	танцуй, полумесяц

яркая луна и звезды отражаются на темной глади воды. на старой пристани, болтая босыми ногами по воде, создавая на них круги, сидит бледная девушка в белом тонком платье.   
она замечает едва видимое движение под водой, и, кажется, перестает дышать. она пришла.  
из-под воды выныривает женская голова. она оглядывается и, увидя ждущую ее луну, мягко улыбается.   
– привет, – она забирается на пристань и садится рядом с девушкой.   
– здравствуй… – на лице богини проскальзывает тень улыбки.   
морская царица кладет свою руку поверх руки луны.   
они просто сидят и смотрят вдаль, на небо, глубоко в море, и не говорят ни слова. ведь говорить не о чем, да и слова не особенно нужны. они все равно не смогут друг друга понять. не дано понять водной деве дел, происходящих среди богов, на небесах. не дано лунной богине спуститься в пучины вод, увидеть иной мир. они слишком разные.   
богиня может позволить себе уйти от своих обязанностей лишь тогда, когда месяц полон.   
морская царица может лишиться хвоста лишь на одну ночь, в полнолуние.   
они видятся так редко, и даже тогда просто молчат. тишина – именно то, что им нужно. лишь тогда, когда они рядом, они могут не волноваться о своих проблемах и заботах. не сейчас. сейчас не существует мира вокруг. луна нежно прикладывает голову на голое плечо морской девы, прикрывает глаза.   
из города слышится музыка. фестиваль. такой же, какой и многие годы назад, на котором они и познакомились. громко пели барды, кричали пьяницы и смеялись дети. а в центре этого – прекрасная светлая девушка, танцующая так плавно, так нежно, так… отчаянно? морская царица не могла оторвать взгляд. что-то в ней притягивало ее, влекло к себе. она, смотревшая на людей из-под воды, всегда желавшая присоединиться к ним хоть на секунду, наконец, оказавшаяся среди них, сейчас стоит очарованная прекрасной незнакомкой, оторванная от празднования.   
ей аплодируют люди, но она лишь скромно кланяется и быстро скрывается. а царица едва дышит, ищет ее среди толпы. и не находит.  
она уходит. кажется, ей больше нечего тут делать… как глупо.  
это просто видение? не она ли стоит там, на той старой пристани? морская царица хочет подбежать к ней, рассказать ей о том, как прекрасна она была. но вместо этого подходит аккуратно, словно боясь спугнуть. мягко кладет руку на плечо. луна оборачивается и смотрит ей прямо в глаза.  
кажется, в этот момент они все поняли. что ни та, ни другая – не простые смертные. что их не должно быть тут. что они лишь сбегают, хотят увидеть то, чего не видели, отвлечься.  
– не хочешь…   
– подарить мне танец? хочу, – она улыбается. так просто и тепло, так, как не подобает богине, которой должно быть спокойной и холодной.   
они становятся лицом к лицу. из города доносится музыка. морская дева подает луне одну руку, другую кладет той на лопатку. богиня устраивает свободную руку на плече царицы, и они начинают двигаться. очень медленно и спокойно, никуда не спеша, совсем не в такт абсолютно не подходящей для вальса музыке.   
они давно потеряли счет времени. кажется, даже фестиваль уже успел закончиться, а они продолжают движение.   
кто бы знал, все оказалось так просто… чтобы отвлечься от проблем достаточно было лишь найти ту, с кем можно о них помолчать.


End file.
